


Gone Soft

by princet_ro



Series: xmas presents for my bitchass friends /j (ily all dw)) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emile as Emira, I HAD NOBODY ELSE TO PUT AS BOSCHA, Janus as Luz Noceda, Loceit - Freeform, Logan as Amity Blight, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Other, Patton as Willow, Possibly Unrequited Love, Remus as Gus, Remy as Edric, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil as Boscha, except roman but i would never do my boy like that /j, just a bit, kinda not really, no happy ending, this is an xmas present for one of my favourite people!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/pseuds/princet_ro
Summary: Logan Blight was intelligent. Obviously. While he may not have been the strongest, he was the smartest, and he liked to pride himself on that. Solving problems was..kind of his thing.So why couldn’t he solve this one?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, implied and potentially one sided
Series: xmas presents for my bitchass friends /j (ily all dw)) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gone Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnazzySnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySnake/gifts).



> merry xmas to jay ur so cool and ily!!! <3333 the reason ive been asking u so many questions abt varyingly stupid things like time periods and ur favourite au tropes is bcz Writing Brain Broke but ik u like toh and loceit so i made this mess and thats ur problem now /j no but seriously ur a great friend and ur so awesome so merry xmas!!

_ Ever since Grom, he’s gone soft. _

It shouldn’t sting. It  _ shouldn’t _ . Virgil has said worse things, and it's not like it matters in the long run. He has new companions, fr-  _ acquaintances _ that care about his well being and wouldn’t hurt him. They wouldn’t hurt him, not like he had hurt Patton Park. Not like Virgil had hurt him.

Now he had Patton again! And sure, their friendship was...rocky at best, but he had made it up to him! Excluding the countless times he had let Virgil pick on him...and the constant mocking about his skill as a witch...and the whole ‘platonically broke his heart when they were children’ thing.

Okay, so maybe that was a work in progress! But he was sure he had Remus. Even though he had hurt Remus’s best friend multiple times. And also called him a lot of unsavory things. And bullied his other best friend. Wow, he really was on a streak for the Biggest Piece Of Shit award.

And then there was one. Janus. Just thinking about him made him feel things, which on its own was troubling, but feeling good things? It was unacceptable, Mother and Father would kill him if they knew something was getting in the way of their ‘perfect child’ scheme. Remy and Emile liked to tease him about everything that had happened, but he didn’t really get what they were talking about.

He had tried to figure it out, really, so you couldn’t blame him for lack of trying. As any rational person would, he made a list: (Which he consequently burned because no way were Remy and Emile finding this.)

Events in which I have felt positively towards Janus Noceda:

  1. He performed a light spell to try and stimulate my dopamine and serotonin levels, which were previously lower. It was slightly effective and is the moment I can pinpoint that this...infatuation, as it were, began.
  2. He came up with some hair-brained scheme to try and save me from the Library Incident. That was the first time I’ve laughed that hasn’t been mocking.
  3. He gave me back my book and hijinks ensued in the tundra. He convinced me to join his book club. It was kind of him. Nobody’s ever done something for me like that before.
  4. He called us working together to reach our mutual goal, which was at the time us trying to restore Patton’s memories (which I had accidentally set alight with blue fire when trying to erase the memory of being his ally) ‘teamwork’. It felt good to be part of a ‘team’.
  5. He asked me to accompany him to Grom after my figurative nightmare was shown to both me and him. I agreed. It hurt when he called us ‘friends’, why I am not certain. Further research will be necessary. As per his usual ~~charming~~ ~~endearing~~ overdramatic self, we ended up...dancing. Which was fun. Grom turned into a cherry blossom tree, and I have looked into the symbolism of said trees out of interest. They stand for mindfulness, and the uncertainty of life and death. Quite gothic, I will admit.
  6. During our Grudgby match with Virgil and others, he ended up carrying me towards the end of the game as I had injured my leg. I also ended up slipping up and saying some very irrational things about Janus to Patton and Remus. This is all confusing and I don’t unders-



His pen fell out of his hand, a long black line scratched onto his formerly pristine list. “Shit.”

_ Ever since Grom, he’s gone soft. _

_ Ever since Grom, he’s gone soft _

_ Ever since Grom, he’s gone  _ **_soft._ **

Logan couldn’t afford to be as emotionally compromised as he knew he was. Yes, Janus was pretty- pretty annoying, of course. His parents wouldn’t want him hanging around a human, it was ridiculous! Think of the scandal- Logan Blight, caught stammering and blushing and acting like a complete fool around a human! He would be disowned, left to rot in his room with nothing but his books and the silence. They had done it before.

He clenched his fists, and one of them started hitting his leg repetitivly. Logos and Ethos, the two small abominations that kept on his desk, looked up at him, their weird melty faces conveying concern the best that they could.

He couldn’t do this. He  **couldn’t** . He was- he was supposed to be the one child that wasn’t a fuck-up, and now what? A bitter laugh escaped his throat. He was an idiot. An idiot that allowed himself to be lured in by rounded glasses and green flags on little sticks and rainbow sleeves.

He sat back down and drew a bright blue strike through his old list, inkblots spattering the page as he started to write again. He didn’t have the tears to cry- all he had was his little Azura book and this cold, empty room. So he wrote.

Reasons why I should stay away from Janus Noceda:

  1. He performed a light spell to try and stimulate my dopamine and serotonin levels, which were previously lower. It was a useless attempt to try and recruit me to his group of misfits and fools.
  2. He came up with some hair-brained scheme to try and save me from the Library Incident. I don’t need saving.
  3. He gave me back my book and hijinks ensued in the tundra. He convinced me to join his book club. A book club is a waste of time and effort that I could be using to study to be the best witch I can be. I don’t need him.
  4. He called us working together to reach our mutual goal, which was at the time us trying to restore Patton’s memories (which I had accidentally set alight with blue fire when trying to erase the memory of being his ally) ‘teamwork’. Teamwork and friends hold me back. My full potential cannot be reached when I am this volatile.
  5. He asked me to accompany him to Grom after my figurative nightmare was shown to both me and him. I agreed. It hurt when he called us ‘friends’. We are not friends.
  6. During our Grudgby match with Virgil and others, he ended up carrying me towards the end of the game as I had injured my leg. I also ended up slipping up and saying some very irrational things about Janus to Patton and Remus. I cannot afford to make such careless mistakes.



_ Ever since Grom, he’s gone soft. _

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill
> 
> ty for reading!!! kudos and comments are very appreciated but dont feel pressured!!
> 
> my tumblr is @princet-alifabulousme if u wanna yell abt wlw cartoons and ts sides bcz same
> 
> merry xmas and lets all pray a meteor strikes us all down so this hell of a year is finally done /j


End file.
